El sofá de Inoue
by LauStrife
Summary: Orihime se aburría en Hueco Mundo, en su habitación solo había un sofá. Pero esto no podía continuar así, Inoue no se volvería a aburrir y Ulquiorra iba a ayudarla a conseguirlo. Leve Ulquihime.


**Hacía mucho, mucho que no escribía. Quizás este One shoot sea un pecado para la humanidad, pero lo he hecho con la mejor intención del mundo... En fin... a "disfrutarlo"**

**Ni Orihime, Yammy y Ulquiorra (bueno, ulqui un poco e.e) me pertenecen. Son del señor Tite Kubo.**

**Si me dejáis algún review, os lo agradeceré, eh? :3  
**

Orihime se aburría en Hueco Mundo. Su habitación era aburrida, apenas había un sofá. Un sofá… ¿Qué podría hacer con eso para entretenerse? NADA, absolutamente nada.

Aquel día Orihime había decidido que quería dejar de aburrirse, por lo menos durante unas horas diarias y no sólo los escasos minutos en el que su carcelero la "honraba" con su presencia. Inoue estaba ligeramente interesada en Ulquiorra, que era un tipo misterioso. Aunque estaba plenamente enamorada de Kurosaki no podía dejar de pensar en el físico del cuarto espada e incluso alguna vez, a pesar de sentir cierto odio hacia su persona, no pudo evitar tener pensamientos y sueños eróticos con él, lo que hacía que Inoue a pesar de sentirse culpable tuviese aún más interés en el

Como cada día Ulquiorra entró en el cuarto de Inoue para dejarle la comida, Orihime, dispuesta a entretenerse comenzó a hablar.

-Gracias, Ulquiorra- Mientras esbozaba una especie de mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-De nada, es mi deber tu supervivencia- Dijo mientras comenzaba a salir del aburrido cuarto.

-Oh, vaya… ¿Y qué sucedería si me pasase algo?

Ulquiorra paró y se giró lentamente, hasta quedársela mirando.

-…-Al no obtener respuesta, Orihime comenzó a comerla comida asquerosa de hueco mundo que la provocó una ligera arcada al notar la explosión, esto no pasó desapercibido en el hombre de ojos verdes- ¿Acaso la comida no es de tu agrado, mujer?

-Pues la verdad es que no.

-Tienes que comértela. No tengo ningún problema en obligarte a hacerlo.

Orihime le miró silenciosa, después soltó un largo suspiro.

-Ahhhhh… Estoy realmente aburrida, Ulquiorra-san- El nombrado abrió los ojos al ver esa muestra de cordialidad en la joven, lo que hizo que se acercase a ella. El plan había funcionado, Inoue se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

-¿Aburrida?

-Sí, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, y me aburro mucho.

-Tienes un sofá.

-Oh, sí. El sofá, el divertidísimo sofá- En su estancia en Hueco Mundo, la chica había aprendido a ser cruel y sarcástica, algo completamente nuevo en ella que hacía que dejase su común lado inocente a un lado. ¿Qué pensaría Tatsuki al verla? ¿E Ichigo? Al menos sabía que era algo temporal, seguramente, cuando volviese a ver el sol se la pasaría. Ella era como un hombre lobo, se transformaba con "Las Noches"

- ¿Perdón?- El cuarto no podía creérselo, la humana le estaba respondiendo, y con un notable sarcasmo, además.

-El sofá- Una idea nueva pasó por la mente de Orihime, lo que hizo que se levantase y se acercase al espada. Le guió hasta el famoso sofá y le hizo sentarse. Entonces comenzó a acercarse a él. ¿Qué más daba? Iban a matarla de todas formas, así que mejor hacerlo así que aburrida- ¿Qué se puede hacer en un sofá?

Ulquiorra no la respondió. Se limitó a mirarla intrigado por su extraña actitud.

…

Pero eso ya era demasiado para el espada. Apenas se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él y una especie de escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Sirve… para… -Ulquiorra a pesar de haber pasado por Hollow normal, Gillian, Adjuchas y Vasto Lorde, una vez fue un ser humano, un hombre más concretamente y Orihime era una mujer muy bien hecha, así que no se apartó -Para ver la tele- Concluyó ella- Sirve para ver la tele.

-La… tele… -Ulquiorra no se lo podía creer, la mujer había jugado con él. Se levantó, indignado.

-¡Eh! No te vayas. Si te vas… No comeré más y moriré.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres, mujer?- Preguntó él, ya recuperado del shock.

-Una televisión. Por favor, Ulquiorra.

-…

* * *

-¡OH!- Gritó Inoue Orihime, tres días después de su conversación con el Espada.

Primero entró Ulquiorra con la comida como de costumbre, pero detrás de él venía Yammy, cargado con una caja de cartón.

-Ahí está tu televisión, mujer. No pienso preparártela, hazlo tú… Así le darás un buen uso al sofá- Dijo el Hollow. A Orihime le pareció percibir un tono de reproche en su voz.

-40 pulgadas, preciosa- Dijo Yammy.

Y ambos se fueron. Orihime no podía acabar de creérselo. Cuando cerraron la puerta, ella comentó, en un tono suficientemente alto para que el moreno la escuchase desde el otro lado de la puerta:

-¡Gracias, Ulquiorra!

Ulquiorra esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa. Hizo bien en no contarla que sus amigos habían venido a rescatarla. Lo dejaría para mañana. Quizás esa noche pudiese ir a ver la tele son su rehén.


End file.
